


The Riddler & The Trickster: Dear old Aunt Amara

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: The Riddler & the Trickster [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean actulay refuses to be Amara's boytoy early on, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fenrir is a good pup, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gabe's kids meet Chuck, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel was raped, Hel likes to shop with gilda, M/M, OC has PTSD, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Sorry guys, Werid ass family, a bit slow burn, at sometime, both of them do, weird ass Family Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: "Dean...just killed Death. and Let my Crazy aunt free..."





	1. Chapter 1

_Tenebris's pov._

**_I woke up to the sound of fighting. It was almost a daily accuonse. I don't think there was ever a time when Father and aunty Am didn't fight I started to bawl. Gabey and Luci came into the nest wings fluttering frantically. I looked at my older brothers and tried to babble to them but it seemed that only Gabey understood._ **

**_"I know Tenes... I wish they would stop too... I wish you could see the colours and fell the wind against your feathers." He said to me as he tried to hug me through the invisible barrier that sorrowed me. Luci shook his head and cautioned Gabey," You should be careful of who you are around when you do that Gabriel. You don't Want Michale to tell you off again, do you? Giving her a name before she's hatched and all though from her your name for douse fit doesn't?  Stars... I wish they would just be quiet for once. It's a surprise that she hadn't woken up before this." At this Father walked into the Nest and with a quick glance at the door's made them shut. He looked at Gabey and Luci and told them," Go get your brothers... BOTH OF THEM Gabriel not just Michale." then sat down on the square piece of white and began to make something from the other pieces of white._ **

**_A moment later Luci, Miky, Ralphy, and Gabey had walked into the nest once more. Miky looked at me with the sights of smiles while Ralphy ignored me completely. I tried getting his attention but as normal I couldn't move. I started to bawl again. This time it got the attention of everyone in the room. Ralphy started at me then asked Father," Why is she like that?"_ **

**_He got nudged by Miky in the wings the rephases," What I mean... Is why hasn't she hatched? Everyone else has? Even Gabriel..."_ **

**_Father sighed and said," Your aunt made is so she wouldn't ever hatch unless there was a Female of the same traits to nurse her..."_ **

**_I attmatictly start mumbling,"mummy" Gabey raised his eyebrows and asked Father," What is a Mummy? "_ **

**_Miky and Ralphy practically laughed while Luci did laugh. Father smiled and said," Something that your sister is missing... a Female of the same traits to nurse her. That is a Mummy, Mother, mom, mum, or any other form of the word. Or what it will be."_ **

**_Luci looked at Father and wondered," What do you mean will be?"_ **

**_By this time Father had finished what he was working on. He touched the head of the thing and a young female blossomed from it. He placed her next to me and I felt the invisible casing fall way as I fell into a deep slumber. When I woke it was to nails diging into my flesh and I screamed,"Father! Miky! Luci! Ralphy! Gabey! Help!"_ **

**_The attacker who I saw to be aunty Am was flung back from me in a flash blush light running from my leg. Gabey scooped me up and took me out of the nest all the way to Ralphy's study and told him," you have to heal her. Didn't you hear her screams?!?"_ **

**_Ralphy looked at me with utter disgust and said," Who was she calling for? I heard her Call for Father, not anyone else."_ **

**_That was the first time I felt anything besides joy and I relished it so I could know what to hide_ from.**

I woke with a start. Gabriel, Nixi, Fenrir, and Hel were standing by my bedside all with worried looks on there face. I looked at them and smiled sheepishly and asked," What's with that look?" 

Nixi jumped up on the bed and hugged me giving me a small peck on the cheek. I blushed and looked around as Gabe explained,"After you told Nixi here what Dean did you passed out. It scared both of us to hell and back. Come on let's get to the bunker k?" 

 

 


	2. Oh Crap....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... the darkness is released what more is there to say?

_in the cage_

_Adam's pov._

Three goddame years in this pit they call a cage and the only thing the kept me going? Was those pleasant dreams of a guy called Alphy. Then my bunkmates started raising rucks.

"They... no... I thought it was safe with Cain. No...No Dame it Winchesters. The appoclipus I get... but HER..." Lucifer kept saying it was jolting what he was saying. He glared at me like I had something to do with this. Michale suddley jolted up from where he was and said," Tenebris Cealem... Lucifer she's going to go after her we have to get out we have to protect her." 

"I know that Michale! You also Know that Isn't possible... Damn it Were in the fucking Cage. The only way both of us are getting out is if some idiot decides to pop the lock again wich knowing The Winchesters... they probably would... if Sam thinks it's from dear old dad."

Michale looked at Lucifer like he was crazy... which to be frank he probably was and hissed at him," Absolutely not. It's not likely they would agree anyways...

"Hey, Do I get a fucking say in this?" I shout at them. Just looked at me like I had just appeared then looked at each other and said," I had forgotten about him..." 

_Cas's pov._

I felt something...no someone start to pull at Dean's soul. I growled as teleported to the bunker my head pounding like someone was hammering it. I somehow managed clapus onto Tenebris which made us both wake up.

"What the Hell Cassie warn a gal next time," She said as she rubbed her back she then took on look at me then groaned," This day just keeps on getting better and better doesn't it?" 

"What do you mean?" I grunted out. She shook her head and said," Do you remember what I told and the others about a month or so ago? about my awakening?"

I nodded," Well... the mark of Cain? that was Aunt Amara's lock & key... you and your little team of mark removers just set her free. On top of that... hate to be the one to tell ya but she kind thinks Dean's 'her one and only' But both me, you, Gabe and dear old dad know better don't we. Dean douses to Cas. Trust me after that daemonic trip he had he knows."

I simply nodded as Crowley came by a very confuses Bobby following him. He walked up to Tenebris and asked," Why do my demons post near the cage keep hearing YOUR name from it?" 

She smiled and tried to Gabriel," It look's like the twins are just as sane as you are even with three years in the cage together. Hey Fen?" 

A Huge wolf that I just now notice looked at her then grunted she smiled and asked," Alphy's is in a nice cabin up in the mountains still right?"

The wolf nodded the layed down on the ground a young woman who I also just now noticed was spulled on top of him. I glanced at them then to Gabriel then said," are those your kids?" 

"Yes... Fenrir and Hel...Narfi and Váli are with there mother up in Alaska, Jör is most likely hiding out in the depths of Mexico and Sleipnir... I can only hope his nowhere near here," Gabriel replied a bit nonchalantly. I looked at him with shock and wonder that was six nephlims from one archangel alone. It puzzled me on how we missed it in heaven. Tenebris must have picked up on my confusion and said," Don't worry Cassie heaven didn't miss them. They just thought they were regular old nephlims. Me and Gabe made sure they were all warded when they were younger... well as warded as you can get a giant world serpent..."

"What... so you actually carried a horse?" Bobby asked. Gabriel shook his head and said," No... that's the one thing they always missed those norose people... Sleipnir, Jor, and Fen here are all shapeshifter... they can shift into their more well-known forms. And no before you even dare to ask that Crowley I did not fuck a horse either... He... well... I don't like talking about it."

About around that time The Winchester's as well as Gilda and Charlie both showed up. As Soon as Gilda spotted Fenrir she squeked and started gushing over him. 

"Again with the wolf... No offce Gabe... what how the hell did he even get inside the bunker?" Sam asked.

Dean sat down and just stared off into space. 

  

    

 

            

    


	3. There Gose nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back in the bunker  
> So are the Gals

_Gabriel's pov._

"Hey is Dean ok there?" Cas asked Sam. Sam looked between his brother and me and shook his head," He saw the darkness, Cas. Has been the same since. I took this chance because damn it I most like wasn't going to have enthour one and said," Sam... would you like to go on a...d...date?" 

The whole room when silent. Dean broke out of his trance and stared daggers at me. Crowley looked like he had won a bet while Bobby looked like he has lost one. Tenebris smiled at me and wiggled her eyebrows at me as she and Nixi left the room and head towards the kitchen to presumably make dinner for the humans and Possibly Fenrir if he was hungry. Cas looked like he had lost a bet with himself. Glida had finally stopped gushing over Fen and smiled politely and Charlie had her phone out ready to take pictures. Hel had woken up and was smiling. And Sam he just stood there silent for a good half a minute. Thing ware starting to get awkward when he finally said," sure..." The room erupted into cheers and happy yips from Fen, who was still was in his wolf form. Oddly enough. Bobby gave Crowley twenty bucks and said," You overestimate those boys Bobby." 

Bobby the pulled the king of hell up to his mouth and kissed him. 

"Ok Gross Guys..." Dean said. 

About twenty minutes later and a bit of arguing with Fen about having to eat in his human form, Fen, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Gilda, Charlie, Nixi, myself and Tenebris were sitting down with a plate of some sort of casserole. 

"What is this?" Dean asked as he poked at. Tenebris rolled her eyes and said," It's meat. Eat or don't it's up to you." Cass and Crowley shook their heads and Crowley asked," So... The Darkness? How do we stop it?"

Tenebris sputtered out her food, whimpered then left the room with a flick of her wist. Nixi looked at the spot she was then walked to their room. The room fell into an awkward silence once more as everyone finished eating.

_Tenebris pov._

I sat on the chair next to the bed and just stared into space for a bit until another memory came up.

_**"Tenebris Caelum ware are you? Father had asked all of us to show up at the front of the place. Were are you?" I heard Raphael call. I still Called Michale, Lucifer, and Gabriel. Miky, Luci, and Gabey but every time I would slip and say Ralphy instead of Raphael he would pretend he did hear me. I was still sleeping every so often and Mikey or Luci would often watch over me while I sleep. I had no idea why but they did. Once every so often it was Gabey who would watch over me. He would tell funny stories about something that had yet to pass or he would sing a lullaby that would have me asleep faster than the speed Gabe could fly. Father would rarely show up but when he did he had tears in his eyes. I would always wake up to one of my three brothers next to me. Raphael only ever came into my nest if  I was wounded or he was trying to teach me how to groom my wings. He had taught everyone else, even the twins how to groom their wings. And he did it with a smile. But with me, he looked disgusted and ashamed when he had to do it for me. Soon he just stopped showing up and Gabey had to take over that as well as my flying lessons. Mikey taught me how to read, write, and draw enoichion symbols, and taught me any language I want to know even though no one but him, Raphael, Gabey, and Father knew these other languages. Luci taught me how to use my grace to make things appear out of thin air, how to make doppelgangers of my self and how to use my grace to protect my self or others. The only problem with that is that when he and the others used that side of their grace they had a warrior form they would morph in to. Micheal's was a beast so large it barely fit in the small garden we had let alone the hallway. His wings went from the purest of white with tiny flecks of flames dotted here and there to huge leathery wings with sharp scales and completely covered in flame like colours. Miky said that" I want to make a creature like my warrior form. And they will breathe fire and be know as Dragons!"** _

_**I chuckled at this as I imagined a whole bunch of mature warrior form Mikys all over the place. Lucifer's Warrior form was a gigantic reptilian that had no legs but slithered it's tail end to get around Father said it was a type of snake known as a Baskisi. and Luci smiled at how he got one that was already made and told me," I would have called it Slytherbutt but I think dad's name for it is better."** _

_**I giggled at Luci's antics and clapped my hands. Even though Ralpheal was more of the medic type he still had a warrior form. It wasn't as scary as Miky's and Luci's but it still was pretty scary. It was a gigantic animal with wings like our own but not as silky. Father said it was a type of hawk and Raphael replied with," Redtail hawk."** _

_**Gabriel's form was also some sort of flying beast. It had a body of a feline, ahead of an eagle, the tail of the same type of feline as well as back legs of the same feline as the tail and body, wings of an eagle, and talons for front paws. Gabriel said that he would make a group of animals that had so many different parts that it would puzzle the humans. I giggled again know what he was talking about. He then said," I would call this a Hippogriff or a Griffen."** _

_**I giggled again when I noticed that one of Gabriel's wings had feather's tourn from them, I looked at Luci's scales and saw that there was still traces of that blueish blood on his back. Micheal had even more staines of his scales and there were patches of feathers missing from Raphael's form as well as bits of skin bruising up. I started to cry and I rushed over to Raphael screaming," Ralphy....heal you...Ralphy...."** _

_**Father came into the lawn and saw what I was going on about. He picked me up and said," Shush. It's ok Tenebris... Raphael is healing see." he pointed to how some of the feathers were already growing back and how the bruise was going away. He did the same for each of my brothers and I smiled up at him, but after some serious think I inquired from him," Whys are they need healing Father?"** _

_**He put me into Gabriel's, who had changed back to his normal form, arms and said," They were protecting you from your aunt." He then looked up at Gabriel and asked," Gabriel** _ _**why don't you and Tenebris go play in her nest umm?"** _

_**Gabey smiled, put me down and lead me away to my nest. We started to play hide and seek. And since Gabey had taught me to make little pocket deimmirons that's where I hid. until Raphael come and get me so Father and my brothers could take me with them as they tried to stop Aunt Am.** _

* * *

I was pulled from memory by Nixi jolting me. She looked worried as I looked at her with tears in my eyes. 

"Tenebris? What's wrong?" She asked. I started crying for the first time since aunt Amara had been locked away hugged her and just cried. She looked at me and slowly patted my back seems to know not to prie at this time. After a while of just sitting there, me crying and her just patting my back there was a knock on the door.

"Go away..." I muttered as I curled up next to Nixi on the bed. 

"Tenes...I just... I just want to make sure your ok," I heard Gabriel voice through the door. I replied with," I am fine now Gabe... go plan your date with Sam." 

__

   

 


	4. OH Father Where are tho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time skip to when Amara is trying to get Chuck's attention. Sam and Gabriel have made it offoul and Somehow, Lucifer, Michale, and Adam are all in separate vessels and are not in the Cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michale isn't ware Adam or young John Winchester but a guy that looks like Adam but isn't Adam... so it's kinda a copy of the vessel but isn't Adam... I know it makes no sense but that's just how it is.

_Gabriel's pov._

I heard some crashing going on in the library and I went to investigate I was just about there when I felt the unmistakable grace of both Lucifer and Michael. I stalled until I saw Tenebris dash into the library. 

"Dame it Tenebris," I mumbled as I followed. They saw Tenebris first. 

"Tenes? You ok..." Michael let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her. I glanced around the now lit room to see the last Vessel Michael had then Michael. I whispered to myself," Dad..."

It took a moment for them to spot me but when they did the reaction was about the same. 

"You are sposto be dead... I killed you at that hotel..."Lucifer said bluntly. 

Michael turned around to him and yelled," YOU DID WHAT???"

"He was protecting a bunch of pagans, Michael. What come to think of it your both sposto be dead..."He replied. 

Tenebris then slapped Luci. Witch shocked everyone in the room. Castiel came out of his room at the same time and just stood there blankly...

"Take a minute so are you..."Lucifer said. This time It was Michale who slapped him. He now had a red hand mark on his cheek and started rubbing it. 

"Dad... brought me back... those two were never dead, to begin with. Hello Adam..." That's when Tenebris noticed the kid and started freaking out for some reason. She glanced at the twins then asked me," Were's Fen? I have something for him to do..." 

"In the woods... But don't even think about trying to go find him this late at night. You will just have wait until morning," I said rubbing my head. Lucifer finally put had two and two together and snapped at me," You were a pagen?!?! What THE FUCKING HELL GABRIEL!!" 

"He wasn't the only one Luci..." Tenebris mumbled.

Lucifer hissed at here then turned to me," You unloyal brat... Going off a playing a Trickster while your family fought!"

It was my turn to snap this time," UNLOYAL? Me? It's kinda hard to be loyal when both of the brothers you get along with so well start fighting and turning heaven into a full out war zone. When the safest place from the fighting is a place where you could get raped, be outcastested, have your own children killed for a prank gone wrong, have one being tied up for most of his life because his powers frighted the locals. All for what? So that my big Brothers could have the pissing match the aeon? Just so my dickheads of a family could have 'Sunday night dinner'? Oh, grow up the both of you." 

_Sam's Pov._

I had just woken up when I heard shouting, cussing, and some sort of whimpering. I dashed up, grabbed my gun and head towards the map table when I got there I saw Lucifer, Michael, Adam, Tenebris, Castiel, and Gabriel. With Gabriel and Lucifer doing most of the shouting. Tenebris looked like she was torn on either hugging you older brothers, slapping them or both. I took a deep breath and said," Hey... Gabriel? everything all right here?" 

All six heads turned to me and Gabriel broke down. I rushed over to him, looked at him and picked him up and took him to my room. Castiel and Tenebris both glared at the older archangels then flowed me with Adam in tow. 

"Gabriel... come on Gabe... Don't shut down on me now," I whispered in his ear. Moments later there was barking at the bunker door then a soft knock. Tenebris open the door and Fenrir came in he snarled at Lucifer and Michale then followed Tenebris to my room. 

"What happened?" He asked cercurn lacing his voice. Tenebris whipped a tear from her eye and said," he had a panic attack Fen... Something brought... HIM and he wasn't ready to tell Sam that. No, it's not his fault if it's anyone it's that assbut Lucifer. Cas looked at her then snickered," Now I remember where I picked that up from."

She smiled then dropped her smile," Fen could you bunk with Adam for the night? The poor kid look's like he's about to pass out. Also If Bobby or Dean are up can you see if there is a room or two still free?"

He paused then nodded as he samped off. I looked worriedly at Gabriel as I placed him on the bed then asked Tenebris," Did that all really happen?" 

She nodded sadly and said," Sleipnir's father. He was also a shapeshifter... at this point in time, Gabriel was doing everything in his power to not be associated with heaven. This was before I became Sphinx... Michael had sent me with a few of the other messengers to talk about something or rather and I spotted Gabriel. But he... well he wasn't a he. As I said Gabriel want nothing to do with heaven. Sleipnir his oldest next to Jor... But I had watched it happen. I almost gave him away that night. I didn't though... But I knock out Sleipnir's father and throw him into the deepest pit and cover it with the hardest material I could find that wasn't dimone. I also sealed it with an old Norse spell that Gabriel had taught in the years following that latter on. I was so upset that when we got back to heaven I locked my self up in the oldest part of heaven were me and the Archangel grew up. Wouldn't come out for days that was also when the first start mind washing the angels." 

Both me and Cas stood there shocked.          

 

          

  

   


	5. Memories of the Past part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds the twins, Michale trys to return to heaven but get's run out {he's still recovering from the cage} there is a time skip, The angels feel the after-effects of the mass smiting and lastly, Tenebris is struggling with the memories of When Chuck and The archangels banished Amara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! MAJOR FLUFF NEAR THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!   
> Ship: Bobby Stinger/ Crowley

_A few week's from last chapter_

* * *

  _Gabriel's Pov._

When Dean woke up that morning and found both of my older brothers sitting in the library surprisingly not trying to kill each other and his younger brother chatting with Bobby, Crowley and Kevin somewhat calmly. He full out blew a circuit or something. Expeticly once he was sure that neither of his brothers where currently being possessed. I had walked out of Sam's room still recovering from the panic attack when I saw them verbally going at.  Once Tenebris walked out of her room to grab a cup of coffee and told Dean what was happing he left them alone, though a bit begrudgingly. 

Now about ruffly three weeks have and Michael was going to try to get into heaven.

"Look I am not saying you shouldn't Miky but... just don't think you in the right shape for trying to take back heaven... That and they have been doing a pretty damn good job with heaven since Metatron..."Tenebris reunticly stated out then left the library apparently not wanting to mess with our brothers any more than I did. Lucifer surprising agreed with her and cautioned him," I am doing the same thing, Micheal. Had to the first time I got out too. It even affects humans in the same way as us in that it take's time to recover. Isn't that right Sam?" 

Sam grunted his teeth then asked," What I don't get is why you touchred me and Not Adam?"

I started at the Morningstar and he answered," Th...that... ummm might have something to do with him not being my eact bunk mate... and on top of that I couldn't exactly get to him with Michael trying to protect him half the time."

Micheal decided that this would be a good time to scatdadlel from the Bunker and left. The old fashion way, Through the door. I shook my head and sighed.

_Micheal's pov._

I left that underground snank and headed to the where Castiel had said the gate's of heaven were. I scoffed at the irony of the location. I mean a playground? seriously? With the whole children being little angels sent from heaven stick. I shook my head again as I stepped out of the bushes I was standing in(hiding). The two angel's on guard duty stared at me then said," Michael? You....your sposto be in the Cage with Lucifer..." 

I smirked as they let me in the gate with me having to do much. as I walked down the empty halls that were once bustling with angels doing there given assignments... more or less. Now that I thought about I don't think many of the generals even remember what their real purpose was. I kind had all of the messengers and the few of Lucifers elements that didn't fall with him helping out with either ground control or something like getting to know the humans. Except for Castiel. He as always there trying to get places and never settled down. I sware he was like the combination of both Lucifer and Tenebris. Which made most of his serpirors complain about him. Afte a while I heard angels talking in the meeting room the few that had a view of the hallway gasped when they saw me. There was Duma trying to keep things in order. I walked through the door and She huffed. Hanna was there as well and was about say something but then looked at me then mumbled to Duma,"He's the one that ordered Niomi to make us forget our soulmates... Duma... he's the one that made me forget to find you." 

I stood there in shock that anyone besides Castiel, Balthazar, and Samdrieal remembered that. Then I remembered something Tenebris said to Nixi,"If and when he goes back...There's going to be a few of my more younger siblings that are going to remember their soulmate's name. With my aunt out and about... A lot of them are going to be remembering things they forgot. And Miky he's not going to be popular with the boys upstairs because of what they may rememberer." 

"Hanna, Duma. The rest of you please let me explain." I start to ask them. They glared at me and Duma plus of a lot of others from my own core started to all use their grace to try and fight me. and surprising they ran me out of heaven which surprised both parties involved. Me, Duma, and Joshua and a fight in which after being unable to hone my skills, use my grace for anything but healing Adam, Myself and at times Lucifer when he began to start to torcher himself. On top of that apparently, Tenebris was right when she said I wasn't in the right shape to come back to heaven. Duma and Joshua won leaving me to crawl my way to a hotel that allowed me to call someone in the bunker. The only number I remembered ironically was Crowley's.

_Crowley's pov._

I heard my phone ring from the bedside table. I reached over Bobby as he slept. I saw that it was from an unknown number and almost didn't answer but then I remembered that Squrile and asked me and Bobby to keep a hearing out for Micheal for some reason. I glanced down at Bobby as I played with the little hair he still had and answered the phone.

"King of Hell Crowley speaking. What can I do for you today?" I asked trying to sound as pleasant as I could. There was an audible whimper than a groan from the other end before Micheal mumbled out," Crowley... I can't believe am ask this from a demon... But could call The Winchesters or my siblings to come and get me I am near the gates of heaven..." The line went dead before the Archangel coudfinishh his sentence. I placed my phone back on the bedside table and went to get up before two muscular arms wrapped around my waist. I heard a sleepy voice say," where are you going Crowls?" 

I smiled as I looked behind me to my sleepy hunter and said," I am going to talk to the boys... I'll be back sweetheart. Just go back to sleep. You got worn out last night." 

He did after about an hour of me rubbing his back. I teleported to the bunker where Lucifer was now tring to get over the fact that Tenebris somehow had kept Two other angles from dying. 

"How?" He asked. 

She smiled and said," Luci... would surprise you that Dad had kept in touch with me after you were thrown in the cage?" 

I snorted then the three angles turned to me and I relayed the message from Micheal.  

   

  


	6. Memories of The Past part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds the twins, Michale trys to return to heaven but get's run out {he's still recovering from the cage} there is a time skip, The angels feel the after-effects of the mass smiting and lastly, Tenebris is struggling with the memories of When Chuck and The archangels banished Amara

_Tenebris's pov._

I shook my head as I listened to Crowley had to say before I said," That's our big bro... I'll get him."

I went out the bunker's door and flew to where Crowley had said Michael was. Apparently, he traces any unknown calls he gets. Which is actually quite smart, to be honest. I landed in the back of an alley near the hotel he was in then walked up to the front desk and asked the man there,"Did a guy with dirty blond hair and greenish jacket walk in here?" 

The guy looked at me then said," Yeah... he was pretty craved up, But he blatantly refused to let me call 911. Do you know him?" 

I smiled and replied with," Sadly... He's my older brother. I'll take him to the hostable don't worry. Thank's for trying to help him though. I know he can be more stuboren then our father at times." 

The guy nodded leading me to the first room they had opened it and I saw Micheal laying on the bed wrapped up with bangeds so much he almost looked like a mummy. I looked at the guy and smiled,"Afghanistan or Iraq?" 

The guy looked at me then said," who are you, Sherlock?" 

"No, I just couldn't help but notice that you didn't seem too startled about how my brother came to you, you seemed to know how to stop the bleeding clean, the wounds and wrap them, you also have a strong tan line. One you couldn't get here in the states, you also seem unfazed by the fact neither me or my brother look the same in any way, and you are standing to straight for the fact that you are just a hotel clerk," I responded.

He shook his head then asked," again who are you?"

I smiled again and responded with," Someone who's very kine about the things going on around her. I'll be taking my brother to the hostable now." 

I picked up Michael left the hotel and flew to the bunker. I opened the door and head to the room that Michael was using then placed him on the bed and left. Gabriel, Castiel, and Lucifer looked at me before we all felt it. 

We looked at one another then Cas looked towards Dean's room and I nodded knowing what he was thinking. 

"The idiots..." Lucifer mumbled. I nodded as I sat down my head throbbing. Nixi, Gilda, and Charlie came into the bunker with two bags each. They went on a shopping trip to get clothes, food, and a few supplies. 

"Are you ok Tenes?" Nixi asked as she placed the bags she was carrying down. I shook my head. Gilda asked us," What happened... I can feel something big happened." 

"The angels tried to smite The darkness using the same tactic as they did with Lot's town. Michael could have told them that it wouldn't work if they didn't run him out of heaven but from what he looked like they did," Gabriel answered her. I would have answered but I was starting to recall even more things that happened during that first war with aunt Amara.

   **"Ok, We are going to stay here for a while until we can figure out a way to seal Amara away. While we do that I want the four of you to watch Tenebris. Have a shift so at least one of you are watching her," Father said as he handed me to Gabey. Gabey frown but then smiled when he saw my curiosity of the all the flowers, trees and shapes.**

**"Father... are you sure that taking Tenebris Caelum with us was a good decision?" I heard Raphael ask him. Gabey had put me down so I could play with the different shapes. Father looked at Raphael and told him," yes... That way someone could watch over her while the others are keeping Amara from her. Understand?"**

**All of my brothers nodded. I when over to a blue winding thing and placed my hands in it. I whipped it back and whimpered. Father, Mikey, Luci, and Gabey chuckled then Luci smiled and said," That's a river Tenebris. It filled with what is called water. There is no need to be afraid of it. It's like me. It can be tricky, dangerous, and cold. But under the right cermstansis, with the right tools, and in the right hands it's a source of life, hope, and is helpful to everything."**

**I chuckled then giggled," douse it mumble to? Douse it babble? is fast?"**

**"Only at times kido... only at Times," He laughed at my little riddle. Father chuckled and said," It seems that You're already coming up with rhymes and Riddles Tenebris."**

**I smiled and ran over to him and gave him a hug. Gabey, Mikey, Luci, and Raphael all smiled a little as Father placed me down in a makeshift nesting bed as I giggled. Gabey, Mikey and Luci sat down with me as I asked them," What has roots as nobody sees? Is taller than trees? Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows?"**

**It took a while before Mikey said," A Mountain?"**

**I smiled and clapped as I nodded yes. Luci shook his head then said," That's no fair you asked him that before..."**

**"I did not Luci... I asked Ralphy that not Mikey," I pouted. Raphael shook his head but said nothing. Gabey snickered then whispered to me," I may have played a prank on them before we left."**

**I giggled again but before I could ask another riddle Raphael came over and he had a look of horror on his face. He looked at Mikey then to Father and said," She found us..."**

**There was a dark cloud of to in the distance and I whimpered as the four scars on my leg start to hurt. Gabey pulled me close to him with his left lower wing and wrapped me up with his wings.**

**"Raphael, Lucifer, Micheal, Gabriel Protect her. I have to go find an old friend," Father said as he disappeared in a puff of white. Three of my brothers turned into their warrior forms as I curled up even closer to Gabriel. I whimpered even more as I felt my grace trying to protect them and myself from Aunt Amara.**

I was shaken from the memory by Nixi who had a worried look on her face. I grabbed on to her and hugged her tightly. I could feel the looks of my three older brothers on me as I whispered to Nixi,"Can...Can we head to the room?" 

She nodded as I let her go and we headed to our room. We both laid on the bed as I curled up with her. 

 

 

  

     


	7. Memories of The Past part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds the twins, Michale trys to return to heaven but get's run out {he's still recovering from the cage} there is a time skip, The angels feel the after-effects of the mass smiting and lastly, Tenebris is struggling with the memories of When Chuck and The archangels banished Amara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this a three-part chapter. Your welcome

_Gabriel's pov._

Sam and Dean walked into the room just as Tenebris and Nixi left. Dean looked at them leave and asked," are they ok?"

Castiel shrugged as he didn't know. Micheal who had came out of his room with only half of the bangeds on sighed," Nixi is... Tenebris not so much. Heave tried to smite Amara... Failed and only ended up angering her. Tenebris is... well from what I can tell she's remembering when we had locked her away. From the way that Gabriel, his kids, and Nixi is reacting this the first time this happened either."

Finrir and Hel nodded both trying to stay as far from my brother as posable while they are staying here. More so Michael then Lucifer but still. I also nodded," It's not... they started around the time Amara had been reliced. It scared us enough but when she showed up she made us promise not to tell you two."

Lucifer sighed and said," you do realize that I could tell that that was happening once I felt the smiting? I could see it on her face, Gabriel. It also didn't help that she was trying to reach for all of us with her grace at one point. She not just remembering them. She's relieving them in her mind. She's lucky she found her soulmate... because if she hadn't She would be having a harder time coming out of her mind." 

He left the room and head to his own. Sam shivered then sat down next to me. I looked at him as Dean asked," How douse he know that?"

"Lucifer... he's a master of the mind. Him, Myself, and Tenebris are very good a miliptiing the senses or picking up things from one's mind or in a angels case Grace. Luci thaught both me and Tenebris that. Ralphel thaught us how to all of us how to grom our wings. I thaught everyone how to fly, and Micheal thaught us the languages of the humans, animals, and monsters. Even if they weren't used at the time." I replied.

Castiel wiggled in his seat as he recalled," Lucifer also thaught his own core the same thing. That and other things. Hinc why I...Never mind." 

Dean looked at Castiel and asked," Hinc why your what Cas?" 

"Dean..." Micheal warned him but Dean asked again," What Cas? what douse that have to do with anything?" 

"I... Dean... I umm My Grace... it's made like Lucifer's. It... umm" He began but Dean said," So? You not like him. I know, Sam knows it. We all know it Cas. It doesn't matter. I am made from the same stuff as my dad but I am not like him now am I?"

Micheal stared at Dean then sat down and said nothing. I chuckled a bit at the stubbornness of both of them before Cas glared at with this glare that said,'I don't see you telling Sam about it either Gabriel.' I blinked then gritted my teeth mumbled under my breath," Now is not the time... you, on the other hand, have a shrinking time frame, Castiel."

He must have heard me because he looked at me with a look that read,' we'll talk about this later... hopefully with Tenebris.' Micheal must've seen our little glaring contest and requested," what are you two thinking?"

Sam looked at me as did practly everyone else and I responded," Nothing at all Michael. Nothing at all." 

 

   

 

                


	8. True Mates aren't bedtime stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenebris tells Lucifer and Micheal about how Gabriel and Castiel have true mates. And the reason why their "vessels" didn't quite work the way they thought they would. To put it frankly they both are understanding to a point. Together The Devil, The First Defender, and the Protector of Reality hatch a plan that will not fail.

_Tenebris's pov._

Nixi had fallen asleep as I was calming down from the memories. I was sitting at the desk and started writing in an old memor I had back from when I was Sphinx the Egyptian goddess of riddles and rhymes. It had a few riddles, rhymes and riddles when I heard the door getting knocked on. I sighed and got up then opened it. 

"Mikey? Luci? What do you want... Nixi is sleeping this better be worth it," I glared at them. Micheal looked at me then said," well...Castiel and Gabriel were what was the faze you said Lucifer when I told you about it earlier?"

"A glaring contest?" Lucifer added helpfully. I chuckled and said," So Cas was comacating with looks again and Gabriel started mumbling answers to him." 

"He What?" Micheal asked.

I shook my head once again said," He did a lot in heaven to though very few could actually understand it. Most from his hatch could understand it. Gabriel and My self could as well. but you want to know what they were talking about don't you? Well was there any non-angel in the room Besides, Kevin, Crowley, or Bobby?"

"Yes... everyone but you two, and those three," Micheal replied. I smiled and said," then they were talking about there mates. You two are quite familiar with them. ecpelely Lucifer and Gabriel's mate. Why don't we talk about this in your room Micheal?" 

I snapped my fingers and we appeared in his room and I insisted," You two might want to sit down." 

They both did Micheal on the bed and Lucifer on the chair. I smiled and sat in the air. 

"Now you know how Dean practically refused to be your vessel and Sam was stronger than Luci here when he was sharing his vessel?" I asked.

"Yes... that practically cost Zachiraha his job. And Anna's Life," Micheal replied. I frowned but continued," well they just so happen to be Castiel's and Gabriel's soulmate." 

Lucifer frowned," I understand why Sam's will would be stronger than normal. Gabriel is an archangel... But Dean's?"

I chuckled again and said," Their true mate's Luci... Something neither of you have. The only other Angel That I know of that has a true mate... which ironically is also a Winchester is Samdrieal, or Alphie as We have taken to calling him. Though I do Know where your Soulmate is Luci. Sadly Micheal's was killed when Castiel was possessed by the Leviathans. To be frank you can't blame them too much even if she forgot about you she still had a trace of your memory. A trace of you to be honest."

Micheal and Lucifer stared at me for a while until Micheal said," Your buffing. They can't be. That was just a bedtime story that Father told you to so you could rest when you were younger." 

I gritted my teeth and hissed at him,"If that was so how do you explain me finding trace's of both of there love in every reality I have been to? Even if it was just friendly love? They showed some trace of it. unlike you and Your Mate. Hell, you don't even interact with her in any other reality but this one. And Lucifer? You don't interact wither at all except this one and one other where your co-workers. Don't Ever Say that Their not." 

I felt my wings appear from my back and I could feel my grace trying to reach out to Nixi. Lucifer apparently felt it too and stepped away from me then said," You have one too... don't you? That girl in the other room. She's yours." 

Micheal looked at him than to me and Said," What?" 

I stopped floating and frowned," It's true Mikey. Nixi is my soulmate. On top of that, she is a true mate. That's how I know that they exist Micheal." 

"I didn't know... " he apologised. I nodded in acknowledgement of it. Lucifer then looked at me and asked," Do need help with coming up with a plan to get them together?" 

I smiled asked," What do you have planned? umm?" 

"No, But I can get one. Micheal care to help? It could be like old times... you know before the mark?" He asked. I frown then came to the realization. 

"Then Mark...Luci did it really corrupt you?" I asked him. He nodded but said," I rather not talk about Tenebris... Ok?" 

I smiled then snapped my fingers again and returned to my room and grabbed the memor then returned to Micheal's room.

"What is that?" Micheal asked. I smiled and said," This is a memor from when I was Sphinx. Lately, I have been using it to write down old memory's, plans for just about anything, and any Riddles or puzzles I want to remember. It's helpful at times." 

I placed it down on the desk and opend it to a empty page. Lucifer smiled and Micheal said," Ok fine. I'll help but only becuase I don't have anything else to do."

I smiled and replied," Seems resonble."      

    


	9. Things that go acording to Plan and things that don't part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three angels put there plan into action. The Hunters, Gilda, Crowley and Cas head to Hope Springs, Idaho on a hunt. Gabriel is out trying to find Metatron but ends up finding someone else. Nixi starts to notice that Tenebris is being a bit more... docile around her. And Chuck show's up in an unexpecting place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be so much fun - Levithan!Castiel  
> To read

_Nixi's Pov._

"Ok, Sam has found a sign of Amara in Hope Falls, Idaho. Who want's to come?" Dean asked. I shook my head and head to the kitchen where Tenebris, Lucifer, and Micheal were. They had been planning something ever since Micheal healed from the heaven mishap. They all shook their heads to. Castiel, Crowley, Bobby, Charlie, and Gilda joined them as well. But Gabriel shook his head and said," I am going to see if I can find Metatron. He might know where another 'hand of God' is."

Everyone nodded and the group head to Idaho.

_Gabriel's pov._

I snapped my fingers hoping to show up where Metatron was last seen but instead, I appeared in a bar. I looked around To see Chuck Shurley and Metatron. 

"Gabriel? I thought you were dead?" Meteron asked. I shook my head but said nothing.

"I thought you read all of the works?" Chuck asked. I looked at the guy and then asked," how did you know I was alive... I mean from what Sam tells me your a prophet... Not even Elijah or any of the other prophets knew." 

Chuck smiled," How is Tenebris... She has contacted me in a while." 

I sat down and said," And she would why?" 

Chuck shook his head and sighed. 

Meteadouch said," because he's back..."

"I know he's back I mean he's right there Douchbag," I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and downed it. 

"Gabriel... Am I I really that different looking? I thought I did a good job with staying in character. You did..." Chuck asked. I shook my head than heard him say," I mean even your kiddo's picked up on it. How are the twins doing?"

I spun around and asked him," How did you know about Narfi and Váli?" 

"I am the one who brought them back from the empty, along with rising Castiel from the dead, bring your brothers from the cage, and giving Micheal his new vessel," He said and just looked at him. 

"Father?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. 

   
   

 


	10. Things that go acording to Plan and things that don't  part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three angels put there plan into action. The Hunters, Gilda, Crowley and Cas head to Hope Springs, Idaho on a hunt. Gabriel is out trying to find Metatron but ends up finding someone else. Nixi starts to notice that Tenebris is being a bit more... docile around her. And Chuck show's up in an unexpecting place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to have a bad time? - Sans the Skelton undertale genocide route

Chuck's pov. (bet ya didn't expect that one did ya?)

"Where the hell were you when Micheal and Lucifer diced to start the apocalypse? Where were you when the Livathines were running amuck? Or When Meteron over there started the Anglican silver war?" Gabriel shouted at me. 

I replied with," I get your angry... you have every right to be but can I explain?"

"You already told Tenebris didn't you... She told us that you two were still talking but this... this just cowardness," He answered me.

"Gabriel... lisenct I know I am not your favourite being to be with right now but can I at least explain something?"

"No.... not just me you need to tell everyone else. and I mean everyone else starting with the victims in hope falls," He said then vanished.

Dean's pov.

Me, Sam, Charlie, Glida, Crowley, Bobby and Castiel were trying to get the people in the town out of the streets when Gabriel showed up. 

"Gabe? Did you find him?" Sam asked him once we were all inside.

"Yes... and someone else. I talk to latter about that though Samshine," Gabriel said as he wrapped an arm around my younger brothers waist. I felt a twisted feeling in my stomach as my brain tried to imagine doing that with anyone but Cas. The first person that showed up was Amara and almost puked on the carpet. It was getting harder and harder to imagine myself with her and every time I was forced to it made me sick. Tenebris had said that when I was a demon she learned my soulmate and said that I would know by the time this was all over.

"are you ok Dean? you kind zoned out there," Bobby asked. I shrugged as I continued to patch up the gaps in the walls. Not even an hour later things started clearing up those that were affected started healing and everyone but Gabriel looked astonished. I felt something glow in my pocket and took out that amulet Sam had given me all those years ago. It was glowing bright white. Cas looked at it with surprise and said," I thought it didn't work."

"He turned it off Castiel... apparently Dad can do that," Gabriel said as he helped Sam off the floor. I held it out and followed it. The people who died were coming back to life. I walked passed the Depty's car and saw a somewhat fimmliear jacket. When the man turned around and we saw Chuck I stared at him. 

"We should probably talk."           

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really but I don't always get what I want- me the author every day


	11. Things that go acording to Plan and things that don't part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three angels put there plan into action. The Hunters, Gilda, Crowley and Cas head to Hope Springs, Idaho on a hunt. Gabriel is out trying to find Metatron but ends up finding someone else. Nixi starts to notice that Tenebris is being a bit more... docile around her. And Chuck show's up in an unexpecting place.

Gabriel's pov.

"I think you should... where's Meteadouch?" I asked him holding Sam closer to me then I probably should.

Chuck...uh...Dad replied," Finishing up the book I finished just now."

I nodded the teleported both me and Sam back to the bucker. Lucifer and Micheal stared at me the asked," Did you feel that?" 

I nodded and said," I was there. Yes. Dad's back and you wouldn't believe who he's been the past millianla."

Tenebris chuckled and said," he finish his book yet? Last time we talked he was starting his adiobigofory. I am guessing he finished that then?" 

I nodded then left the room before Dad brought the rest of Team Free Will 2.0 to the bunker. Sam followed but then Fenrir and Hel walked over to him and Hel said," Is it true? are we actually going to meet our grandfather?"

Sam looked at me and I said," You might want to wait awhile on that... Fen could you deliver this to Alphie and Adam for me?"

"Sure pops. I didn't want to be near here anyways when the uncles start yelling again. See you in a bit," Fen replied and shifted into his wolf form and ran off. We heard a crack and saw the rest of the residents of the bunker showed up. Tenebris smiled at Dad then said," I need a break, Luci... I'll be in my room." 

and disappeared.

Nixi's pov.

I heard a bunch of clattering and chatting then the fluttering of wings as Tenebris plopped down in front of me. I smiled as asked her," What's up Tenes?" 

She rubbed the back of her neck and groaned out,"You are about to hear the loudest shouting match in the history of the earth... My father apparently showed up in the middle of the case. Save the einter town from the death fog mind you, and he decided it would be a great time to have a mini family reunion."

She huffed then sat criss-cross as she stared at the wall. She spoke a word I didn't recognize and a felt my body being yanked into darkness. **When I opened my eyes I saw a beautiful garden full of flowers, trees, fruits, bushes, rivers and streams. I looked around and saw what looked like younger versions of Gabriel, Micheal, Lucifer, and Tenebris. There was another there but I have no idea who it was. The younger Tenebris looked at me and smiled then said,"You're cute..."**

**I smiled at her but when the stranger looked at her and asked," Tenebris Who are you talking to... It's bad enough That Gabriel starts talking about things that have yet to happen."**

**"Sorry Raphael..." She looked at me then rushed towards Gabriel. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.**

**"Easy there Nixi... I... I didn't mean to pull you into these memories," Tenebris said and frowned.**

**"Why? It seems nice," I replied. She huffed then said," It's not This was the 'battle room' not a playground. and that over there," She pointed to a rock formation that looked similar to me and said," that was where we locked Amara away."**

**She shivered then walked away from the rocks and towards the group of angels. I saw Lucifer wincing as Micheal mumbled something I could understand and I saw who I assumed to me God telling Lucifer something when I saw the younger Tenebris get dragged from the group. I was about to scream out to her when now Tenebris put a hand over my mouth and whispered," Don't... Gabe and Father will see in a minute."**

**I felt her clinging to me as she started to whimper. Gabriel did spot her and transformed into a Griffen and grabbed the Younger Tenebris from whatever had grabbed her and gave her to God. Then I saw a form of a woman walk towards us. She screamed at the small group," BROTHER! YOU LIED TO ME! THIS ABOMINATION SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE!"**

**The younger Tenebris squirmed in her father's arms and I felt a pull towards her and she transformed into a Sphinx... though it was just a kitten and roared at her. The trees shook and the twins fell to there backs.**

**"BACK OF FROM MY FAMILY AMARA!!!!" She roared. It shook me and everyone but the two highest beings. Amara laughed and said," I think not..."**

**Then things went black** **again.**

When I open my eyes again we were back in our room. I looked at Tenebris who had somehow transformed into a small cat and was curled up next to me. I noticed that she had my jeans clenched in her paws and I knew I wasn't getting up anytime soon. 

      

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter will have the little plan. I just need to get these out before delving into that


	12. Things that go acording to Plan and things that don't part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three angels put there plan into action. The Hunters, Gilda, Crowley and Cas head to Hope Springs, Idaho on a hunt. Gabriel is out trying to find Metatron but ends up finding someone else. Nixi starts to notice that Tenebris is being a bit more... docile around her. And Chuck show's up in an unexpecting place.

Nixi's Pov.

Tenebris and shifted back into her human form and was playing with my hair when she sat up and smiled faintly. Not even a second later I heard the Twins start yelling.

"You have been on Earth this whole time? WHY?!?" I heard Lucifer yell. Micheal's voice came next," WHAT the planets Dad. WHY? Just why?" 

I looked at Tenebris who just shook her head. I then heard a softer voice say," Lucifer... Micheal. Let me explain. Please?" 

Tenebris got up and said," Want to see what the recuse is all about?"

I nodded and followed her to the library where I saw a middle-aged man with a small beard was sitting at the map table. Tenebris smiled and went and hugged him.

"Father... I missed you. Did you finish your new book yet?" She said as he hugged her. He smiled and said," Yes I did. I also found out that you dropped out of college? Not that you need it but why?" 

Tenebris let go of him and said," Becuase... Things came up."

Gabriel, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley, Gilda, Bobby, and Charlie just watched the whole encounter with hard expressions on their faces.

"You Knew? You Knew he was out and about?" Micheal asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down I followed suit not quite knowing what to do. I had been taught that God was someone who a mortal being could rest there eyes on unless they were dead and in heaven. I learned pretty quickly that most of what I had learned at a young age wasn't true but this kinda put things in a different perspective. Hours went by of God, who wanted to be called Chuck, Micheal, Gabriel, Castiel, and Micheal tried to work things out. barely seceding by the way. 

Tenebris's pov.

I smiled at my family started actually getting along for once in over two millennias. Father and Lucifer actually started talking after about an hour and Micheal was actually smiling. I decided then that it was time to put Mission: Destiel in to play. I mentally told Micheal and Lucifer," Mission: Destiel is a go?" 

They both nodded and I said," Excuse me but I need to go to the Store... we are running low on salt, Iron rounds, and other such things. Micheal? Luci? Care to join me?" 

"Yeah... I need to see if I can find a new pencil and a notebook in any way, Luci?" Micheal responded. Lucifer smiled and said," We're out of beer so ya." 

I smiled as we head out of the bunker leaving behind five confused humans, a cerouse fairy, a concerned king of hell, two scared angels, and One Knowing Father. 

We head towards a bar in town and I ordered one Whiskey for my self, a flat tire for Lucifer, and Red Wine for Micheal.

"Are you sure this a good time to put our plan into action Tenebris?" Micheal asked as the waitress placed our drinks down. I insisted," Trust me This is the perfect time to start. Besides we are only starting sage two. So Lucifer you got the memories of ex-demons in Grand Junction, Colorado?"

"Yes... It was out of the way and not a very likely place that would be searched... you sure you want to give Dean's memories back to him? That could only end badly for him."

I glared at him but nodded as I asked Micheal," you got the stage set up in that empty room right?" 

He nodded and replied," Yes. Is there anything else I need to do?" 

"No... the rest is up to me." I replied shaking my head. I raised my glass as Micheal raised his and Lucifer raised his bottle. We toasted them together and we each disappeared from the bar drinks in hand. 

  I reappeared back in the bunker with the groceries and snapped my fingers putting them away. I saw Fenrir and Hel talking to Father and smiled. Cas, Dean, Sam, Crowley, and Bobby were playing scrabble, while Charlie, Gilda, and Gabriel were talking about something. I noticed Nixi was with Adam, Alfie, and Kevin were playing a video game on the TV that Dean had bought a while back. I smiled and head towards the once empty room just outside the Libary and entered it without bringing any attention to myself. I started to work on the appearance of the stage. That was the one thing I couldn't let Micheal do because he would make look too much like that waiting room he had Dean and Adam in. And I hadn't quite figured out how it should look without letting Castiel know what it was. I was about to call Lucifer when the door open. I turned around to see Gabriel making out with Sam. I took a picture with my cell phone then coughed. The broke away faster then I would have thought possible and I just laughed. Gabriel didn't look happy and Sam was blushing redding than blood. 

"I thought you were out shopping..." Gabriel snapped at me. I chuckled and said," I did... stuff's put away too. You do realize that isn't either of your rooms right?" 

Sam blushed even harder making it hard to tell his face from his red flannel. Gabriel sputtered and as there was a rustle of feathers as a few fell from his now showing wings and I swallowed my laughed as his face redded with anger. I held up my hand in defence and apologised," Easy there Gabe... I was jesting that thats all... Realy. I meant nothing by it." 

Sam looked to me then to my brother then realized what was about to happen and put a hand on the smaller's back and said," It was only a joke Gabe... come on. Besides, it's not like you can do anything... It's not half as Bad as Dean's or Lucifer's now is it?"

That's when I got an Idea. I smiled innocently and asked," Hey Gabe? I was actually planning Something that has to do with dean... Care to help?"

And that tickled my brother's Trickster personality faster than anything. His eyes sparkled with that childish glee and I could tell that Sam was turned on by that alone. swallowed another giggle as Gabriel asked," What is it planning?"

"Oh... you know a little shove in the right direction... kinda like what I did when you dragged him here to cure him. Micheal and Luci help a bunch on the plan... but give it oh... about a year or so and you can start teaseing big bro to you hearts contenct," I replied. 

"So... douse this have anything to do with it?" He asked. I smiled and said," yeah... I just don't know what it should look like. I mean I need something that won't tip off Dean or Cassie... Any Idea's?"

Gabe smiled and started helping me with the appearance, then left. I smiled as looked around the room. A king bed with simple white sheets and a few nessasitys in the bedside tables. Pictures that were around the bunker and some that weren't. Not to mention a collection of Casa Eroica... Destiel edition. I may have had a hand with that one and a full-screen tv that had a message from me, Lucifer, Micheal, Sam, and Gabriel. Then underneath that was a fully stocked fridge. by fully stocked I mean there was wine, beer, and Chococalt strawbarrys. and two wine glass with the Names Dean and Castiel on them. I left the room and headed to my own room to wright. This was a plan that need to be wrigheten        


	13. Plans are not always what we wish them to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tenebris's plan is put into action, the Rest of team Free Will Try to track down Amara once again.

Dean's pov.

Tenebris, Micheal, and Lucifer were up to something and that was for sure. What I did not know, and that was dangerous censoring who they were and what they could do. The side glances paired with smirks and giggles from Gabriel and Sam did not help with the feeling. So when Tenebris showed up after an hour and asked me," Hey Dean? I need a bit of help with something. Surely finding Amara can be given to someone else?"

I reulticly gave my research to Bobby and followed her to the empty room that was directly next to the library and asked here," So what is it you need help with?" 

She smirked then shoved me into the room then locked the door. I was about to try to kick it down when I heard Cas's voice say," Dean?"

I spun around and saw him in a chair with a confused look. I asked him," Cas do you know why we're in here?" 

He shook his head but said nothing. Before I could say anything else the tv turned on and a symbol that I had never seen before appeared on it. It looked vaguely like the Anti-possession tattoo with a feather in the middle of it and wings soranding it.

After it disappeared these words showed up " The Following Is a Message From those involved with Project: Destiel"

The words disappeared and Tenebris, Micheal, and Lucifer appeared. Tenebris was smiling, Micheal looked a bit put off, and Lucifer looked like it was the best thing ever.

"and the camera is Rolling..." I heard Gabriel's voice then Tenebris said," Castiel, Dean, Your probably wondering what in the world is going on right now. Well since both of you are taking time that you don't have to tell the other your feelings and my last attempt failed. Myself, Micheal, and Lucifer came up with a plan. With help from Gabriel and Sam, we created this "stage" Now that being said I hope that neither of you will be mad at us for long with what is in here. Neither of you will be let out until I deem it fit. Mostly because neither of you will be playing that much of a roll in the upcoming events. Now On to our Messages from the following people. Myself, Micheal, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Sam. Though not nacary in that order." 

The screen went black for two seconds then Micheal appeared on it. He glared to the side then amitted," Castiel... I didn't quite believe Tenebris when she told me and Lucifer that you had a True mate... I sopsoe things make a bit more sense now that I know... But know if things go south don't come crying to me." 

Cas looked scared then shrugged his shoulders Then Micheal started to speak again," Dean Winchester... If you remember anything that went on in you mind during the time you were a demon... tell Castiel... Things will make more sense if you do."

With that, the screen switched to Sam who told us," Dean... in all honesty your refusal to tell Cas your feelings has made it to where even Bobby, Kevin, and Adam recently have noticed the sexual tension between you two. Honestly everytime I and Gabe go shopping for food the clerk asks us if you two have tied the knot yet.  Hell everytime I meet a random demon or angel they ask the same question. So stop beating around the bush. Sam gouse for any reapers to. Even Rowean as Asked that... So man up Dean."

I felt my face heat up and mentally cursed. Cas was staring at me with this 'is he telling the truth' face. The screen switched to Tenebris then she started talking," Both of you are complete idiots. I mean I sorta expect a delay from Castiel... but ten years and neither of you have said a thing... it's a bit frustrating... Even Gabriel ammetied it before you two did... cost a few dollars from everyone in the bunker. And Cas Don't make me Play Hercules."

There was another voice starting to sing," I won't saaaay I am in LOOOVE." 

"Thank's Dad!" Tenebris hollered and I mentally groaned. The next Message came from Lucifer and I was surprised with what he had to say.

"So Deano... I was surprised when I felt you turn into a demon... Even more when I heard who your mate was. It was a first... no demon and angel had ever been paired like that so yep a bit surprising. BUT if you hurt Castiel in any SHAPE or FORM. You will rue the day that you crossed the Devil.with that said Gabriel appared on the screen.

"Hello, Cassie. Hello Deano... So for my part, it's more of payback on dean's part and Happiness on Cassie's. oh AND USE PROTECTION!" 

With that, there was a bunch of laughing that seemed to be coming from outside the door. The screen shut off and I saw Cas's face redder then a tomato. I could only guess That I was just as bad.   

  


End file.
